Jaws the saga
by fireJAWs
Summary: This is a RO fanfic, Made by a RO fan.


**The Tale of Jaws  
**

**Before reading:**

***=sounds**

**-text here-=thoughts**

**()=extra info**

The sun was shining in the novice's olive eyes and the cool breeze from the water below hit his mixed face and blew through his black hair as he slew monsters.

A peaceful day aside from the training novice the creamy were fluttering as they please and the porings bounce around gathering remains of once alive fabre and chonchon.

"Dad, look at me!" Jaws shouted as his novice main gauche that his father (Hayate Watanabe) bought for him from the mall along with the reset for the novice set bisected the pupa.

"Great job son!" The sitting man with Dark blue hair and blue eyes wearing a predominately black rouge uniform with blue trim shouted with approval

-he's becoming more and more like me everyday-Hayate thought.

For hours the novice train on Fabre and pupa and dad sat leaning against the railing of the cobble stone bridge watching his son.

-I'm here to help if he low on stamina or needs more healing items but that little bugger renders me useless, at least he inherited my dagger skills-

Hayate thought as he smirked continuing to watch his son's handy work.

After five or more hours and 200 red potions and a few bathroom breaks later. Hayate thought

-He's ready-

"Ok, Son lets go home, Your mother Mei is probably started cooking." Hayate shouted while getting up.

"Ok Dad, I'm coming." he shouted as he took his last kill and ran down the moonlit bridge towards Geffen's north gates where his dad was waiting.

They walked into Geffen together.

"Dad, B-wings are on me I got so many items from training that I can pay for our way back ~~~"He begged.(Jaws always liked to feel important)

"Well if you want to you can, I know how u like to help out. So lets stop by the tool shop to sell your items. And u can buy the B-wings there. Do you like how that sounds?"Hayate said as they walked towards the tool shop woman.

"How may I help you handsome?" The clerk said to the novice she look like she was in her late teens she had brown hair that touched her shoulders, full breast that rested on the wooden counter as she was leaning over it, vanilla skin and a woman's clerk uniform on.

The novice blushed and look back at his snickering dad and said" U-u-umm im here to sell this stuff as he dumped the contents of his satchel his mom made him out of a devilruchi.

"I see u got a lot of work done!" she said surprised.

"Yep-yep!"the little novice said proudly.

"Wow!"Hayte whispered in astonishment

-damn that boy, I didn't even guess he had that much-

"Here is your zeny.100-25-25-3.153k."She said as she counted the money bye putting the bills on the counter.

"Wow,awesome!I didn't know I collected that much." Jaws said as his eyes got bigger eying his money that he took of the counter.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" She said

"Mhm, 2 B-wings please?" he asked

"Ok that'll be 400 zeny" she said sweetly.

"Ok, Here ya go" He handed her the zeny happily and put the rest in his wallet in his pocket.

"Here are your B-wings. Now have a great evening" she said sweetly.

"You to mam."the father and son said in unison.

Then he and Hayate crushed the B-wings and arrived at the front porch of their house greeted by the smell of food.

They opened the door and came to see.....

SECOND CHAP COMES WHEN PPL COMMENT lol PLZ COMMENT

BTW unfortunately Chap 1,2 and hopefully not 3 will be kinda slow

**The Tale of Jaws**** CHAP. TWO**

They opened the door and came to see a beautiful woman hovering over the stove, she Had long blond hair, honey colored eyes, and was wearing a form fitting predominantly crimson color alchemist uniform with gold trim she looked to be in her early 20's,and lying on the floor by the kitchen was her loyal Amistir.

"MOMMMM!!"little novice Jaws said as he ran to tackle his mom.

"Hi sweetie,Hi honey." She said as she put down her cooking tongs to accept her son's hug.

"Hi boo." Hayate said as he walked in to the kitchen to greet his wife Mei.

After Jaws gave his mom the biggest hug he could he ran over to the Amistir and tackled it.

"POOF!!" he said as he tackled the Amistir.

"Ok, Jaws go change in to your cotton shirt and pants and wash up so we can eat" she said sweetly.

"OK Mom." he said while running up to his room.

"You know what tomorrow is?" Hayate ask with excitement on his face in a happy tone.

"Of-course I know what tomorrow is, I did all the work 10 years ago" Mei said giggling.

"I alrea-~~"Mei was cut of by their son rushing to the dining room table.

"Go sit, it will be ready soon." Mei said as she notice her husband drooling and trying to peek at the food.

"Ok honey." he said playfully sulking to the table.

5 minutes later after much waiting from the men of the house.

"Close your eyes boys." Mei asked as she picked up a big platter.

Hayate and Jaws did as they were told and close their eyes thinking at the same time - _OH BOY_-

*Clank*the silver dinner platter sounded as it made contact with the hand carved bye Hayate square wooden table made out of the willows of payon forest.

"Ok boys open your eyes." Mei said happily after she set plates down in front of them.

They opened to see 12 boiled peco-peco eggs,6 fried picky,3 glasses of apple juice and 10 bunches of grapes. Even Poof had crushed zargon with a peco-peco egg as a treat.

"Oh my Odin!!" Hayate and Jaws said at the same time in astonishment.

"Lets pray" Hayate said. Hayate prayed.

"Itadakimasu!!!(It what you say before eating Japanese culture it can be use as a prayer or just like "Lets eat")"They said in unison.

"Nuu-nuu" Poof exclaim with them.

As they ate, Jaws told his mom about his day with dad north of Geffen and how he made money and dad let him buy b-wings. Hayate and Mei smiled at their ever growing son while listening.

After about an hour of conversation and eating they all went up stairs. Hayate and Mei tucked Jaws in his bed and kissed him goodnight. Then they went into their room across the hall and change. Mei changed in to a beautiful silk gown and Hayate undressed into his boxers and undershirt.

Even Poof went into a little house that Jaws and Hayate built at the end of the hallway that had a Amistir (a hexagon with little hexagons inside) sign on the front. (Poof was such a good homunculus and pet that Mei rarely used rest)

**The Tale of Jaws**** CHAP. Three**

"Wake up Sleepy~~" Mei said sweetly as she stood over his bed in her Alchemist uniform.

"Uhhhg~~" Jaws groggily replied.

"Come on son wake up, You know what today is." Hayate said in his rouge uniform as he opened up the binds and let the sun shine through.

"Its your birthday baby." Mei said

"Its your 10th birthday,…and u know what that means~ you get to~~" Hayate said excited.

"I GET TO PICK MY 1st CLASS JOB!" Jaws exclaimed startling his mother and amusing his father.

Jaws then hop out of his bed and ran to his closet to get his novice uniform.

"We'll let you get dressed son." Hayate said walking towards the hallway.

"Jaws pass me your satchel so I can pack our bags after I wake up Poof. We got a ways to walk if we want to make it to Prontera today.

Jaws then handed his mother his bag and closed his room door so he could get dressed. Then Jaws put on his novice uniform, strapped on his novice main gauche , and opened his door so he could go down stairs to eat.

"NUUUUU!" Poof exclaim happily as he tackled Jaws.

"Good morning Poof" Jaws said giving poof a hug.

"Nu-Nuu" poof replied .

"Lets go down stairs and eat breakfast… Last one there is a rotten picky egg!!" Jaws shouted as he ran down the steps. Poof scurrying right behind him.

"Jaws don't hurt yourself!" Mei shouted from the kitchen as she packed their lunches.

"I won~~ AHH!" Jaws said as he accidentally tripped not paying attention to were he placed his feet.

"OH snap" Hayate and Mei said as they saw Jaws in the air.

"Poof get down the steps" Mei exclaimed

Poof then rushed down the steps in front of Hayate.

"Castling!" Mei exclaimed.

She then got was swapped with Poof, caught Jaws and fell back in to Hayate' s arms to not fall herself.

She then put Jaws down, gave him a kiss and walked back to the kitchen.

"Son, you trying to kill yourself on your 10th birthday?" Hayate laughed as he sat down at the table with Jaws.

"With flexibility and acrobatics like that you should become a thief. hint hint . " Hayate joked

"No no no , With LUCK like that you should become a Merchant." Mei laughed from the kitchen.

"NuuNuu" Poof agreed.

"Breakfast is ready" Mei said

"Yay, FOOD! " Jaws said

Mei then brought out they food, gave Poof his food,and looked to Hayate to bless it.

"Itadakimasu!" Hayate exclaimed as he dug in to the food.

Jaws, Poof, and Mei followed. But Mei followed with a little bit more grace. By actually using her chopsticks.

"Eat up Jaws, We need all the energy we can get for this trip." Mei said looking at Jaws.

"Boo ill pack the cart after I finish eating." Hayate said.

"OK, thanks that really helps babe." Mei said smiling at her husband.

[about 30 mins. Later]

"_Gochisosama!"_

They all exclaimed.

"OK LETS WORK HARD! SO WE CAN MOVE OUT IN A HOUR!" Hayate exclaim loudly with a smile.

"YES SIR." Jaws said jokingly, saluting.

"Son help your mom finish packing. Imma go up stairs and get my dagger and my shield and pack up the cart." Hayate said running up the stairs.

"OK dad." Jaws said going to living room to help his mom.

[38 mins later]

"We are moving out quicker than I thought." Hayate said

"Well ,because we all worked. Even Poof help get stuff from up stairs." Mei said

"NuNuu~~" Poof agreed

"Well lets go the map says head towards the west gate of payon." Hayate says as he slips the map back in his pocket.

Jaws, Poof, Mei and Hayate began walking towards the gate happily.

-_I wonder what's in store for him now_- Odin thought - _I really do_-


End file.
